Derivatives of carbonyl isothiocyanates are well known in the art, and various methods for their production are also known in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,853 discloses a process for producing derivatives of alkoxy, aryloxy and alkene isothiocyanates by reacting a haloformate, an alkali, alkaline earth metal, lead or ammonium thiocyanate and a compound having the formula R.sup.1 YH wherein R.sup.1 is an alkyl, aryl or alkoxy, Y is oxygen, sulfur or NR.sup.2 and R.sup.2 is hydrogen or R.sup.1, in the presence of a solvent or water and a catalyst. Suitable catalysts include pyridine, quinoline, pyrimidine, pyrazine, quinoxaline and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,921 describes a process for the preparation of alkoxy and aryloxy isothiocyanates which includes the reaction of a haloformate and an alkali or alkaline earth metal thiocyanate in the presence of water and a catalyst. The catalyst comprises a six-membered mononuclear or ten-membered fused polynuclear aromatic, heterocyclic compound having one or two nitrogen atoms as the only hetero atoms in the ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,673 discloses a process for producing alkoxy and aryloxy isothiocyanates by the reaction of a haloformate and an alkali or alkaline earth metal thiocyanate in the presence of water and a catalyst. A co-catalyst is also used in the process to accelerate the reaction rate, increase product purity, and reduce the adverse effects of impurities in the thiocyanate reactants.
In the publication, Chem. Ber. 116, 2044, (1983), it is reported that the use of an aromatic heterocyclic nitrogen catalyst such as pyridine in carbon tetrachloride produced an alkoxythiocarbonyl isothiocyanate wherein the yield was only about 52%.
The most prevalent prior art methods comprise (i) the formation of the carbonyl isothiocyanate, (ii) the recovery and purification thereof, and (iii) the final reaction thereof with the appropriate co-reactant to produce the desired derivative. However, the known methods result in carbonyl isothiocyanate of low yield and purity. Thus, there is a need in the art for a process to produce carbonyl isothiocyanate derivatives in high yield and purity.